<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】Merpeople by kagami6034</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199732">【Dickjay】Merpeople</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034'>kagami6034</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dickjay weekend 題目：人魚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Weekend mini events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Dickjay】Merpeople</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>取名無能ooc警告！但是我好快樂✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick出事了、速回。</p><p>Jason一解開語音留言內暗藏的密碼後，便急忙跨上機車奔向Wayne莊園。當他風塵僕僕的趕到並且用力踹開大門時，一條美麗的人魚正悠閒的在透明水池裡面游泳，聚集在水池四周的家人們則轉過頭來看向氣喘吁吁的Jason。</p><p>那條人魚也被門口的聲響吸引，停下悠游的身姿注視來者，祂烏黑色的短髮濕黏地貼在臉頰兩側，但這遮掩不了人魚俊俏的容貌。沒有衣物遮蔽的上身大方地展露出腹肌及腰線，順著那性感的線條再往下便是人魚們神秘的交界處，祂的尾鰭是鈷藍色的，令Jason聯想到他熟悉且著迷的那雙藍眼。</p><p>Jason緩慢地走向前，把他後背上的RPG-7火箭筒扔到腳邊，手持的MK48機槍也交到人在一旁的老管家手上，帶著戰術手套的手貼上冰冷的玻璃，直勾勾地注視著另一面的生物。人魚也潛到了底部凝視他，整個身子靠上了透明的隔閡，有層薄膜的蹼手模仿著人類的動作，好似這樣他們便能互相碰觸到對方。</p><p>周圍安靜的不可思議，彷彿這個空間、整個世界只剩下Jason跟那條人魚一樣。然後Jason看見從人魚的口中吐出幾個小小的氣泡，他可以聽見有道低沉又充滿喜悅的聲音正在呼喚自己。</p><p>眼前的人魚跟他深愛的男友有著相同的面孔。不由自主地，Jason輕聲道出那個名字。</p><p>「Dick...」</p><p>時間凍結在這一刻。</p><p>「看吧，我就說大紅會上演一段浪漫愛情戲給我們看。五塊錢，除了Alf以外你們都要給我」</p><p>Tim不合時宜的發話打破了現場淒美的氣氛，Damian忿忿地從口袋掏出鈔票丟給Tim。Bruce摸摸口袋後想起自己沒有帶現金在身上的習慣，他轉頭看向親兒子求救，結果Damian把他兩週份的零用錢都貢獻給了他的三哥。</p><p>等到Wayne家的三位人士完成不法交易後，便看見被他們拿來打賭的當事人舉著他常用的愛槍，怒氣沖沖地質問在場人士。</p><p>「快點告訴我這他媽是怎麼回事！」<br/>
「Littlewing你的耳朵還是紅的...」<br/>
「閉嘴！！！」</p><p>惱羞成怒的Jason大吼，他剛免費現場表演了一幕傻到不行的劇給那三個惡魔看，而他身後人在水裡的戀人—Dick Grayson無奈地擺動了幾下魚尾。</p><p>「所以我說過直接告訴他的，這樣之後會很難哄」<br/>
「但是Dick少爺並沒有反對」</p><p>不知何時改端著小甜餅出現的Alfred微笑地補充。<br/>
--<br/>
事情很單純，平凡的日子出現的平凡的壞人拿著不平凡的魔法射線槍，於是閃避不及的Nightwing 當場變成一條活跳跳的人魚。幸好高譚下雨的日子比這座城市沒有犯罪的日子還多，在Batman解決邪惡的犯罪份子前，Nightwing都不用擔心自己會先因為缺水而乾枯，而且他的新尾巴很有力，隨便拍一下都可以敲昏一個成年男子。</p><p>Batman已經下令封口關於他今晚神秘失去意識的某段時間。趕來幫忙搬運人魚的Tim費盡千辛萬苦，”很顯然我是動腦派的”這樣瘋狂碎念，最後放棄槓桿原理的Redrobin呼叫了Superboy來幫忙把滑溜溜的大哥塞進蝙蝠車。之後Alfred不知道從宅邸哪裡變出一個大的神奇、一般來說只會出現在水族館的魚缸，讓Dick可以暫時待在裡面休息。</p><p>「Damian，不要訓練你的哥哥表演海豚才藝。」</p><p>Damian嘖了一聲把手上的大呼拉圈放下，黯淡地爬下梯子，難得可見這個向來都把心事隱藏起來的奧古外孫會把失望暴露在臉上。雖然是他制止的，Bruce還是忍不住拍了拍兒子的肩。</p><p>「這個魔法會影響多久？有什麼副作用？」<br/>
「五天上下，具體來算最多不會超過一週。沒什麼大礙所以Zatanna建議Dick直接當放個假」<br/>
「布魯德海文這幾天誰處理？」<br/>
「讓泰坦分一個人去幫忙不就行了？」</p><p>一群人盤腿坐在魚缸前，一邊吃著美味的宵夜一邊討論接下來的計畫。Dick充滿羨慕地望著玻璃的另一端，魚尾撒嬌似地拍了幾下透明壁面。猶豫了幾秒，Jason朝魚缸扔進幾條標榜現撈直送的新鮮小魚，Dick歡快的游了過去抓住吃起，清澈的池水立刻被魚血染紅。</p><p>這幅殘忍的畫面就算是曾見識過許多大風大浪的義警們也不忍直視，他們敬愛的家人正在水裡用手指撕裂魚身、大快朵頤地吃咬魚肉，旁邊還飄散著幾顆魚頭。</p><p>「...Arthur說過人魚原是海中的霸主，並不如人類口中幻想般的優雅」</p><p>Bruce乾巴巴地開口安慰其他兒子，但他忘記水裡的那個兒子也聽得見。本來還開開心心一起吃著宵夜的人魚倍受打擊，把魚骨上最後一塊肉也啃乾淨後Dick隨手將吃剩的骨頭扔到一旁，自己捲縮到角落待著。</p><p>承受不住Tim跟Damian”那是你男友，你快想想辦法”的譴責視線，Jason走到抱著尾鰭縮成一團的Dick旁邊敲了敲玻璃。Dick一臉傷心欲絕的轉過頭來，眼底都寫滿”快安慰我”，充滿期待地望著戀人。</p><p>Jason抱胸隨便思考有什麼比較好的說詞可以安撫難過的Dick，腦海中閃過某次自己跑去布魯德海文找Dick的事件，他清了清喉嚨後開口。</p><p>「Dick你要想...還好你不是被變成魚人，就那種上半身是魚、下半身是人的生物。你看我都被變成觸手怪過，現在這樣比我當時好看多了。不過就是比較...痾...原始的吃魚嘛」</p><p>Jason用手在頭上畫個尖角的動作，比手畫腳的表示魚人的模樣，可是他很沒義氣的被自己想像中的畫面給逗笑，後面幾個人也很不厚道的捂嘴忍笑。想當然Dick這下更生氣了，強壯有力的魚尾持續不斷拍扇Bruce肯定強化過的玻璃，但上面開始出現不妙的細小蛛絲裂痕，而且逐漸擴大。</p><p>「Dick、停下！你會把魚缸弄壞的！」</p><p>可是那個”魚”字適時地推波助瀾，戳動到了某個現在很不想承認自己也是魚的人魚痛處。他撞擊水箱的力道一下比一下大，最大的那道裂痕眼看就快要裂開到頂部的位置，另外兩隻小鳥也跑來一起安撫他們憤怒的魚大哥。</p><p>「Grayson，至少你的魚鱗很美」<br/>
「拜託Damian！你是不懂什麼叫看場合說話嗎？」<br/>
「幹嘛！我說的可是實話！」</p><p>Damian朝Tim翻了個白眼，你行你上。可惜這時候他們面前那塊可悲的強化玻璃已經承受不住，先是從隙縫溢出小小的水流，接者那裂縫因內側水壓升高反開得更大，流出的水變成水柱，然後洪水一發不可收拾。</p><p>Alfred低頭看了看被弄髒的昂貴地毯，面色和善地微笑環顧在場被澆了一身腥水的Wayne們。在老管家開口前，所有人、外加一條人魚立刻迅速的行動起來。</p><p>於是凌晨，冰山酒店的員工便看見他們老闆臭著臉從蝙蝠戰機走下，還命令去找幾個口風緊的來搬貨。</p><p>夜班員工們邊搬沈重的木箱邊想：不愧是老闆！突然拿著重武衝出去，原來是去搶蝙蝠戰機好載貨！<br/>
—<br/>
Dick 在看見心愛的男友回來後，馬上像條終於盼到主人回家的小狗一樣開開心心地趴到泳池邊，等待對方過來陪自己。酒店套房在空間設計上特別注重情趣，從Dick的位置可以很好欣賞鏡面反射出的Jason是如何粗魯的脫掉西裝扯掉領帶，再換上泳褲等等下水陪自己。</p><p>在第一次人魚硬把岸上的男友拉下水嬉戲後，Jason便很認命回到房間時要先換套衣服才能去泳池邊。Jason說自己並不喜歡那種布料吸水後濕重黏在身上的觸感，當時他一邊擰乾衣角一邊抱怨Dick不要惡作劇，Jason沒注意到人魚的瞳孔都縮成細長橢圓狀。</p><p>不管是濕透的襯衫隱約顯露出底下的性感軀體，還是水珠滾落在泛者蜜色水光的肌膚上都很不錯，反正在Dick看來都很美味，這幾天他可以說是大飽眼福，如果是平時的姿態他會馬上拉著Jason跌到床上去一天不下來。</p><p>不過Jason才不會猜到他的戀人腦內正撥放馬賽克影片，換好泳褲的他提者外帶餐盒到Dick身邊盤腿坐下。Wayne宅邸的慘劇使Dick憤而拒吃沒處理過的魚，可是人魚又無法吃其他東西，譬如海草之類的其他海洋生物。</p><p>Dick趴在Jason腿邊慢條斯理地打開餐盒包裝，看到裡面一成不變的食物後下意識擺出嫌惡的表情，接者他鬧脾氣抱住戀人的大腿，把臉埋進人家腿間。Jason伸手撫摸人魚濕濕的頭髮，嗯...他還是比較喜歡之前那種蓬鬆柔順的感覺。</p><p>「還不快吃？」<br/>
「又是生魚片.....這都幾天了，算上這餐、我已經連吃了十二餐的魚」</p><p>Dick哭喪者臉說，Jason好笑地看著他。</p><p>「誰叫你現在又吃不下其他東西」</p><p>聽到這句話的人魚抖了一下，然後逃避似地把臉埋得更深。</p><p>在第三晚Dick賭氣不願吃飯時，Jason無奈地打了客房服務點了其他食物來。然而測試的下場是：冰山酒店的倒楣清潔員在背後抵者槍的威脅下，努力刷洗老闆房內泳池裡的神秘彩虹物體，還要自動失憶老闆旁邊有條半人半魚的神秘生物正死死抱者老闆的腰哭喊：好噁心我吐出了什麼！我是不是要死了－－－死之前我要告訴你我愛你還要去登記結婚！</p><p>但該名清潔員在看到這個月突如其來的績效獎金後，很樂意表示還有需要的話他願意多失憶幾次。</p><p>這都是題外話。</p><p>人魚的尾鰭繼續在水下左右擺動，時而翹起潑點水表示不滿。被濺到的Jason也沒生氣，但他也不打算管Dick，反正到時候餓肚子還不是照樣也得吞。果然沒過多久，終於死心妥協的Dick抬起頭把手伸給Jason，讓男友撕開濕紙巾幫他擦拭乾淨。</p><p>人魚的手上有尖銳的利爪，指縫間還有層近透明的蹼，這讓Dick暫時無法做到一些精密的小動作，比如撕開包裝或是拿筷子。Dick捏起一片生魚片後死心地張開嘴，然後他又突然放下手，像是想到什麼好主意似地雙眼發亮盯著Jason。</p><p>「Jason餵我～」<br/>
「自己吃，你是腿變成魚又不是手變成鰭」<br/>
「Jay～我的Littlewing～幫幫可憐的哥哥嘛。我這幾天都只能用手抓著魚吃，都快忘記當人的感覺是怎樣的...」</p><p>他裝可憐地用哭音道，Jason白了他一眼從袋子摸索出免洗筷拆開，心不甘情不願的夾了塊生魚片湊到對方嘴邊。</p><p>「張嘴」<br/>
「要說：親愛的、啊－」<br/>
「你少得寸進尺」</p><p>Jason把筷子直接督進Dick嘴裡，無奈看著自己腿上那人一臉幸福、心滿意足嚼著魚肉，明明味道根本沒有變化。</p><p>「還要」<br/>
「真是......」</p><p>Jason就這樣縱容Dick，一塊接一塊不停將生魚送進他的口中，到後來這個人乾脆趴著閉眼，只負責張嘴，尾巴樂得在水中晃來晃去。Jason瞇起眼，把手伸進外帶紙袋裡尋找他要的東西。</p><p>「最後一口」<br/>
「嗯♡ 等—、咳、好辣！好痛！J、Jason—你」<br/>
「整包芥末，不客氣」</p><p>人魚因為突如其來直衝腦門的刺激，整條魚痛得後仰，掀起一陣巨大的浪花淹上泳池邊。Dick被嗆得眼淚直流，魚尾痛苦地翻轉、豎起又放下，惡作劇得逞的Jason壞笑著滑入水裡，游到男友身旁。</p><p>被辣得一把鼻涕一把淚的Dick抱住還在嘻笑的Jason，任由他用剛才一起帶下水的毛巾給自己擦臉，隨後鼻子蹭上對方的脖頸間要討點甜頭，惹得Jason癢地發笑。</p><p>「親親—嘴裡好痛」<br/>
「才不要，我不跟滿嘴魚腥味的人接吻」<br/>
「小氣」<br/>
「罵誰小氣？你這幾天可是全吃我喝我」</p><p>他把尾巴卡進Jason腿間當作一個水中的支撐，好讓他可以坐在上面窩在自己胸前，他們久違的依偎在一起 。Jason摸著那本來是耳朵現在是鰭的部位把玩，Dick貪婪地嗅聞戀人特有的體味，或許是變成人魚的緣故，他幾乎聞不到什麼味道，這麼近的距離下他也只能隱約嗅到Jason特有的硝煙味。</p><p>可是遠遠不夠。</p><p>「Jay...我想做......」</p><p>Dick曖昧地在側頸上落下細碎挑逗的吻，他可以感覺到下身的鱗片微微打開，這幾天捲縮在腹腔裡的生殖器從中探出。Jason也察覺到身下人的不對勁，有東西抵著他的屁股，卻不是那熟悉的溫度。</p><p>「都變成這樣你還想做？」<br/>
「難得的體驗嘛，而且我好幾週沒感受你了...來嘛」</p><p>Jason有點難以置信地看著對方，但他沒興趣跨種族結合，他轉身打算要游回岸上，Dick卻率先拍動魚尾遠離來到水中央，同時雙手不安份地揉上飽滿渾圓的臀肉。</p><p>「Dick ——」<br/>
「一次就好，我想要你、Jay、Littlewing...」</p><p>手掌用力擠壓充滿彈性的軟肉後再放開，極富性暗示地上下揉捏搓揉，Dick喃喃重複述說他的渴望，企圖勾起Jason體內的慾火。Jason聽得出那底下隱藏了這幾天的一絲不安與害怕，是的，沒人能保證魔法不會突然出錯，於是他配合地半拉下泳褲，甚至主動把手伸到後面自己探索。</p><p>他現在整個人趴伏在人魚胸膛前，左手為了支撐搭著Dick的肩，右手則後探到那讓Dick幾乎每次都有泡在裡面一整天衝動的濕嫩小穴。他小心翼翼推進一根手指，冰冷的池水隨即一起進入到體內，Jason打了個寒噤，接者深呼吸後放入第二根。</p><p>「Jason...」</p><p>雖然是在水下的行動，但Dick仍能瞧見戀人在給自己擴張。平常他都不讓Jason自己來，容易急躁的弟弟總是隨便開合就算完事，而且他也不想放過任何可以拉長疼愛對方的機會，所以這真的是久違了的美景，Dick的呼吸聲加劇，頭側兩旁的鰭拍打地更快。</p><p>「你的手、現在也沒辦法這樣做吧」</p><p>Jason朝戀人微笑，感覺到夾緊手指的內壁有放鬆跡象後加進第三根開始抽插。喉頭小聲地嗚咽，Dick眷戀地把疼惜的吻不停印在Jason的側頰上，直到他拔出手指後顫顫巍巍地告訴人魚可以進來了。</p><p>Dick調整兩人的姿勢讓Jason能更好地雙腿大張坐在滑溜的魚尾上，稍微挺腰把生殖器前端送入緊緻高溫的肉穴後開始緩慢的動作，淺淺的抽送。對現在的Dick來說在水裡跟在床上沒兩樣，失去重力的Jason卻不得不抱緊他，把全身交給Dick。</p><p>「我想在進去一點，可以嗎？」<br/>
「嗯...」</p><p>人魚的生殖器比人類的陰莖長許多，他攥緊眼前細瘦的腰身微微下按，光只是這樣Jason就開始難受地伏在Dick肩頸上啜泣。如果可以，Dick現在很想給Jason一個甜蜜的深吻，告訴他、他有多愛他，不過他還惦記者早前Jason嫌他嘴裡都是魚臭味的事，他再度把唇貼上滴落水珠的側頸吸吮。</p><p>「放鬆，我不會弄痛你的」</p><p>生殖器溫柔地在後穴摩擦進出，Jason把雙手都環上戀人的後頸，努力沉下腰讓自己能夠吃進不合常理的長度，Dick作為人類時的陰莖已經夠大，就連變成人魚也要在這件事上折磨他。想到這，Jason打算撐起身抱怨一番，卻不小心讓人魚的利齒劃破咽喉的一小角，帶出一點血絲。</p><p>頓時，Dick的藍色瞳孔劇烈收縮，他伸出舌尖飢渴地舔舐者從那割口流出的腥紅，像沙漠中的旅人喝著珍貴的水一般貪婪品嘗戀人的血液。甜甜的，還有一種無法言喻的順口感滑下喉嚨。粗糙的舌頭劃過平整的傷口帶起疼痛，連帶夾緊體內逐漸漲大的慾望，Dick舒服地哼了一聲，還想品嘗，還想要更多。</p><p>「Dick會痛－」</p><p>Jason伸手推拒那正在啃咬已經停止出血傷口的男友，然後他看見那細長橢圓狀的瞳孔。直覺讓他快逃，於是Jason掙扎著要把體內的東西擠出來逃回泳池邊，但人魚先一步把人拖進水底深處。</p><p>失去氧氣供給的Jason下意識用手先摀住口鼻，被血腥味激發起天生殘暴的人魚卻是借勢將生殖器全數卡進人類脆弱的腸道內。</p><p>「（太－太深了－）」</p><p>Jason痛得縮緊身軀，他想尖叫，可是他一張口維持生命的氧氣便會流失。人魚又開始聳動下身，他一邊享用肉壁收縮的緊繃快感，一邊蹂躪無處掙扎的獵物。身下人抵抗越是厲害他就挺得越是兇狠，過長的生殖器碾壓進從未到達過的深處，氣泡從人類嘴邊逸出，人魚抓緊對方的後腦勺將唇貼了上去。</p><p>Jason拚命奪取Dick口中的氧氣，舌頭主動刮搔對方的口腔，甚至被兩旁的利齒劃痛流血Jason也不在乎。他缺氧的手腳早已發軟無力，這種彷彿自己的性命被他人掌握的感覺令Jason不住顫抖，可是與之相反的強烈快感卻直衝上他的大腦，他又想哭叫了，性刺激是身體對於死亡恐懼的卑微反抗。</p><p>視野一片模糊，渴望氧氣的胸口激烈疼痛，腿根微微抽蓄收緊，插在他體內那根巨物還在肆意妄為的搖晃。他好像射了，腰肢反射性弓起色情的弧度，頭皮發麻的高潮快感結合缺氧的窒息，正當Jason以為自己會就這樣失去意識時，Dick抱著人衝出水面，濃烈的空氣突然灌進肺部，Jason被嗆得劇烈咳嗽。</p><p>「我的天...！Jay你還好嗎？我很抱歉、我控制不住...」</p><p>Dick將人圈在懷裡帶到泳池邊，Jason立刻撐上去趴到水溝旁乾咳嘔出苦水，Dick 心疼地拍著他的背，等著Jason順過氣來。</p><p>Jason本來想發飆的，可是呼吸平順後他回頭看到Dick滿臉愧疚與不敢置信自己傷害戀人的痛苦表情，滿肚子的怒火瞬間煙消雲散。他搖晃站起身朝房內走去，身後傳來悶悶驚慌的詢問。</p><p>「Jason你要去哪...」<br/>
「沖澡！」</p><p>他沒好氣地答覆，在踏進浴室前又抓著門沿探頭出來。</p><p>「Dick」<br/>
「......」<br/>
「你最好祈禱明天你就變回來，我可不希望後天假期結束前都得回味這場性愛」</p><p>然後他關門把人魚那伴隨”愛”還是什麼”喜歡”的奇怪吼叫擋在門外。視線撇到鏡子上那因為利齒留下傷痕的脖子，Jason摸上這道導致他差點窒息的傷口。</p><p>有那麼一瞬間，他覺得留在上面的是Dick 的手印更好。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>